Modern automotive vehicles employ an engine transmission system having gears of different sizes to transfer power produced by the vehicle's engine to the vehicle's wheels based on the speed at which the vehicle is traveling. The engine transmission system typically includes a clutch mechanism which may engage and disengage these gears. The clutch mechanism may be operated manually by the vehicle's driver, or automatically by the vehicle itself based on the speed at which the driver wishes to operate the vehicle.
In automatic transmission vehicles, a need arises for the vehicle to sense the position of the clutch for smooth, effective shifts between gears in the transmission and for overall effective transmission control. Therefore, a clutch-position sensing component for sensing the linear position of the clutch must be used by automatic transmission vehicles to facilitate gear shifting and transmission control.
Current clutch-position sensing components utilize magnetic sensors. One advantage to using magnetic sensors is that the sensor need not be in physical contact with the object being sensed, thereby avoiding mechanical wear between the sensor and the object. However, actual linear clutch measurement accuracy may be compromised when the sensor is not in physical contact with the sensed object because of a necessary gap or tolerance that exists between the sensor and the object. Moreover, current sensing systems addressing this problem use coils and certain application-specific integrated circuits which are relatively expensive.